Comfort me
by TopsyCrets23
Summary: Roxas and his girlfriend  or should I say ex-girlfriend , Namine, get into a fight. Roxas is hurt and upset and needs his bestfriend, Axel, there to comfort him. How does Axel make the blonde feel better? :AkuRoku yaoi: Lime


**A/N: It's August 13th! Happy AkuRoku day! Yes, this is ANOTHER AkuRoku fanfic to celebrate today! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own Kingdom Hearts.  


* * *

**

**Comfort me**

"Roxas! I can't believe you!" Namine screamed at the other blonde.

Roxas winced but stayed quiet while his girlfriend yelled at him. Really, he didn't see what the big deal was. All he did was drink the last soda! So what? He'll just buy some more. "Namine," Roxas interrupted, "I don't see what the big deal is! It's just a stupid soda!"

Namine looked like she could kill him for saying that. "No, Roxas. It's not just the soda. It's the fact that I told you a hundred times NOT to drink it, which pisses me off! You never listen to me, Roxas! That's why I am upset!"

Okay, so maybe he did understand why she was so upset, because she's right. He never did listen to her...but you know what, that's because she never said anything interesting! She always went on about all the boring stuff she did and always complained about everything. And whenever he tried to talk about something she just interrupted him, saying that she was tired and didn't want to talk right now even though she had just talked for an hour to him. She was always annoying, obnoxious, never did anything he wanted to do, and she was the one yelling at _him_?

"Okay, you know what Namine?" Roxas asked quietly before continuing without waiting for her response. "All you ever do is talk! Can you just shut up for once and listen to me? I go through things that I want to talk about too! I want to go out and do things with you! Maybe, if you would just stop and constantly annoying me with your complaining, I might have heard you say not to drink the damn soda! I'm tired of going through this every day!" by then end of his speech he was yelling at her.

By now, Namine was fuming. "How dare you, talk to me like that! I am your girlfriend! You are supposed to listen to my problems and you are supposed to make me feel better! But, you know what? I am tired of all your shit! You can just fucking go find yourself some other girlfriend because we are over!" She screamed before storming out of his house.

Roxas just stood there, dumbfounded. He had just lost his girlfriend._ Psh… Like I care_, he thought but there was a still this huge part of him that felt empty. It felt like he had been torn in into two pieces and Namine took half. Now that he thought about it… he had really liked Namine. Sure, she was annoying as hell and rude sometimes, but she was also caring and loving other times. During their argument, he was so mad that he hadn't thought of these things. She was a beautiful girl who had loved him, even with all of his imperfections. And he had just fucked all of that up.

He just stood there for a few seconds before slowly walking over to the couch and sitting down. He tried his best to keep a straight face and to be strong, but he couldn't keep himself together very long. He put his head in his hands and tears silently ran down his cheeks. _God, I'm such a wimp,_ he thought to himself as another tear rolled down his cheek. Being sixteen sucks ass.

He leaned back against the cushions of the couch and sighed. What now? His cell phone beeped twice. Someone had sent him a text message. Roxas took his cell phone out of his pocket to see who had texted him. It was Axel asking what he was doing. Roxas was about to text back but then decided it would be better if he called the redhead instead. He needed his best friend here.

Roxas held down the 1 number on his phone until it starting ringing, signifying that it was calling Axel. He picked up after the first ring.

"Hey, Roxy!" Axel exclaimed happily.

Roxas smiled a little when hearing his best friend's voice. "Hey, Axel…" Roxas mumbled.

"What's wrong? Did something happen with you and Namine?" Axel asked worriedly.

God, could that man read him like a book or what? "Uh, yeah. Could…could you just come over?" Roxas said with a shaky sigh.

Roxas could just see Axel's worried expression in his mind. "Of course! I'll be there as soon as I can Roxy, don't worry."

Roxas closed the phone when the line went dead and tossed it onto the couch cushion beside him. Axel always over reacted when something bad happened to Roxas. But now, it was comforting.

~o~o~o~o~

Roxas heard a light knock on his front door before Axel walked in. The redhead quickly hurried over to the couch that the blonde was sitting on. Axel moved Roxas's cell phone to the table beside the couch and sat down next to him. "Okay, tell me what happened," Axel said.

Roxas sighed and looked up at the redhead before explaining what happened with him and Namine. Axel listened quietly, resisting the urge to go over to Namine's place and tell her a thing or two. It had always pissed him off how badly she treated him. He loved Roxas very much, and all he wanted was for the blonde to be happy. Roxas had never been happy with Namine.

"…And now that I think about it, it's my entire fault. I shouldn't have been so mean to her and-"

"No," Axel interrupted, "You said the right thing. I can't tell you how long I've wanted to tell her that myself!"

Roxas raised his eyebrows at what Axel said.

"Roxy…" The redhead continued, "None of this was your fault. That bitch has treated you like crap ever since you started dating her. I always hated watching her treat you like that and never being able to do anything about it! Roxy, it's a good thing that she's out of your life now."

Roxas smiled at Axel and his comforting words, but then frowned the more he thought about all the things Namine had done to him. "Axel, thank you." Roxas said, staring up at the redhead.

"For what?" Axel asked.

Roxas smiled. "For being there for me. You are right. She's been treating me like crap for too long. It's just…" Roxas trailed off, not wanting to say it.

Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas, trying to comfort him. Feeling the blonde in his arms made him feel good. This is where Roxas belonged.

Roxas smiled into the hug. It felt nice and comforting to be in his best friend's arms.

Axel sighed and pulled away to look at Roxas. "You can tell me Roxy. Anything that is bothering you, you can tell me." Axel said, trying to get the blonde to tell him what was wrong.

Roxas looked away from Axel's piercing gaze. "It's just; I really thought I loved her. But now I realize, I don't and I never did. We had been together for so long but she never made me feel special. When we kissed it didn't feel real."

Axel's teeth clenched together when Roxas mentioned kissing Namine, but he nodded, wanting the blonde to continue.

Roxas looked back at Axel. "I'm not even sure I know what love is anymore." He said sadly.

Axel reached up and put Roxas's chin between his thumb and finger, tilting his head up. "Roxas… I know what love is. It's the most wonderful thing in the world and I know this because I've felt it before. I _feel_ it, Roxas. I'm in love with the most amazing person in the world, and no one could ever replace that person. Every time I look at them I feel warmth radiate through my body. When I look into that person's eyes I just want to kiss them. Love is amazing, Roxas." He said, his face only inches from the blonde's.

_Waking up I see that everything is ok  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

The blonde stared into Axel's emerald eyes. "Who do you love?" Roxas asked. He didn't know why, but at that moment he had to know. He had to know with every fiber in his being, who Axel loved.

_This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

"I'll give you a hint," The redhead said before closing the space between them.

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

Roxas's eyes widened in surprise has Axel's lips suddenly collided with his own. But almost as soon as it happened Roxas closed his eyes and he returned the passionate kiss. Axel smiled into the kiss as his arms slid down to the blonde's waist.

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

Roxas moaned and reached his hands up to tangle them into Axel's hair; trying to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. This was amazing. When he had kissed Namine it was nothing. He had felt nothing. But now, as he kissed the most important person in his life, he realized who he really loved. He realized what love truly was.

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

Love was a beautiful thing, shared between two people who cared about each other. Love was when someone wipes away your tears. Love was when someone picks you up after you fall. Love is what really matters.

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

After loving the blonde for so long, it felt better than anything to finally confess. To finally kiss. To finally find what matters most in life; Being with the person you care about.

_This innocence is brilliant, It Makes you want to cry  
This innocence is brilliance Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, Don't you let it pass you by_

They never wanted it to end.

* * *

**Did ya like it? I kinda did… Okay so I know that the end was a little sappy, but I still like it. The song at the end is **_**innocence**_** by Avril Lavigne. I know that the song doesn't really go with the moment but… yeah. Please review!**


End file.
